Miya
WARNING! THIS PROFILE IS LONG AND EXTENSIVE! Miya is the only Kingdom Hearts OC created by IrishPirateQueen. Her creator has created a blog in which you may interact with her at The Wizard's Pupil. Miya is a young woman raised before the fall of Radiant Garden by her adopted father, Ansem the Wise. A girl with the curious power over Shadows and a heart for loved ones Miya fights for the things she cherishes most. She's a Wizard-in-Training under the Sorcerer, Yen Sid. She is highly skilled in physical combat and well versed in magic. A scholar at heart with a very bright mind. Yet for all her strengths Miya has a surplus of weaknesses and flaws. But through the hardships she experiences she continues to grow and mature in the path she is meant to travel. 'Miya's Cannon' ''Family and Friends'' Ansem the Wise is Miya's father. He adopted her as an infant when he found her in the garden one night. He has never been able to explain the unique girl's appearance in Radiant Garden and has nicknamed her 'His Falling Star'. Miya adores this nickname. He does begin to wander from the time it was just them, delving into science and studies. Their relationship starts out very strong, but over time they become further and further apart. Ienzo and Miya met when she was near 7 years old and he was about a year old when her father's friend, Even, came to live at the castle. She fell in adorational love with the baby when she first saw him and dubbed him her baby brother. She made a promise to always be there to protect him. Ienzo and Miya have a very strong bond of love and adoration. Braig has many roles in Miya's life. Not just as a Bodyguard, but she sees him as a surrogate father. She idolizes him, though the older she gets the more of pain she is for him by always running away when he needs to keep an eye on here. Braig and Miya have a very playful and loving relationship. Zuga is a young woman who is a friend of Braigs that comes to the castle and becomes the Nanny of Ienzo. Miya helps Zuga out from time to time with her baby brother, and the two girls bond and become really close. Zuga teaches Miya a lot of things when it comes to girl things, though most of them are unique lessons because Zuga is from a world different from Radiant Garden. Their relationship is loving and tender, what a mother and daughter should be. Lea is one of Miya's best friends and part of the Trio consisting of Miya, himself and Isa. An orphan boy and partner in crime to Isa, Lea is bright, perky and a bit hyper around fireworks. He and Miya form a strong bond MD become each others' first crush as they age. Their relationship is of mischievous teammates with total loyalty and small amounts of likable interest in each other. Isa is the third member of Radiant Garden's 'Three Muket's', ad Braig likes to refer to them as such. He is certainly the brains and on track master mind of the trio's plots. To Miya, Isa is like the protective big brother, to both her and Lea. Though as he grows into a teen he wishes for more than that role, he's truly smitten. His love of astronomy inspires and fuels Miya's love for them. The kids spend many hours stargazing. Their relationship is a protective one, Isa guards his friends fervently and loyally. Zack Fair, part of another trio of orphans in Radiant Garden, consisting of the eldest and leader, Cid, and slightly younger Reno. Zack is the youngest. This trio is rival to Lea and Isa. But it is good natured. Zack and Miya grow close over time, and they become best friends. Confidant's to tell each other anything and everything. Zack teases her about being a damsel and Lea, but always encourages her to be her best and not be afraid of her feelings. Their relationship is third most significant, after Ansem and Ienzo. They are Best Friends Forever. Dilan is the second guard, and under Braig. He is like a picky, nagging mother. Miya does pull any pranks and is not an angelic individual. They do not have a harmonious co-existence. Aeleus, third guard of the Palace Guard. He is very much the protector of Ienzo in the event of him leaving the castle. Miya and Aeleus coexist peacefully and have Ienzo's well being in mind. Even is like an uncle, overbearing and nitpicky about Miya and Ienzo's education. This causes Miya to detest her lessons and escape from them. She becomes a pest in the scientist's eyes, though still cherished. Yen Sid met Miya when she was 14, and became her Master in the art of the Mystics. Their relationship started out strange, Miya respected her Master but only as a teacher. In truth, it was the first in a long time that Yen Sid had a female student. He did take the time to bond with his student and they grew close quickly. His encouragement and guiding hand was a stability she hadn't had for many years. Their bond causes both to flourish, each broadening their perspectives in life. ''Enemies'' The young man adopted by her father named Xehanort, quickly found his way onto the 13 year olds greatly disliked and loathed list. Which was extremely short. Though in truth it was no act of his to cause the Princesses disfavor . But more so acts of Ansem the Wise. In her younger years Miya had been her fathers pride and joy. But when Braig entered the scene, Ansem began delving into his old studies in the field of science. His love an attention began to pull away, and overtime she was just a rebellious child who took him away from his interests. Miya's reasoning for her budding rebellious nature was that any attention is better than none. With Xehanort's arrival Ansem's attention was directed on him completely. Xehanort was soon the son he had never had, and he was intrigued with Ansem's studies. So in Miya's green eye, the fairly innocent victim had stolen the love of her father. This caused a great rivalry, and generally one sided. That was till Ansem met Mickey and chose to send her away to learn from Master Yen Sid. Hades becomes a very pesty antagonist once Miya and Zack begin to be known in the Olympus society as game players. On multiple occasions, he pulls short stops in the games to attempt to win, random kidnappings of each to get them to jump through nigh impossible hoops and just plain annoying chatter to each. Zack is extremely cautious around him and protective of Miya after the events that befell him with the three keybearers. In the end Hades attempts to break the duo only strengthens them and they become a team along side Hercules that thwarts the gods foolish plots. Hades enters Miya's life when she is 14 after learning ssome basics from Yen Sid, and going to Olympus for physical combat training. The dark Fae, Maleficent, does not become a part of Miya's story till after the fall of Radiant Garden, at around 18 when Yen Sid feels Miya is ready to start investigating those who are not of neutral stance. This ranges from the good wizard Merlin to Maleficent and all in between. This is how Miya gets on the radar of many of the Disney Villians, and a few other characters that are not of nasty intent. Maleficent ignores the girl till she is an older prospect, so once the girl reaches 20 she begins to use what she found out about Miya against her. So when they cross paths she uses verbal daggers as well as magic to defeat or at least deter the youth. Like most Villians Maleficent is an antagonist like Hades. Ansem Seeker of Darkness, the heartless lord who lurks in the depths of Hollow Bastion, seems to be the one that may be recognized as the one who got Miya on the problematic path the next few years of her life would take. Miya's arrival in Hollow Bastion is sensed by darkness that inhabits the world, it does what it can to lure her to a mechanism in the depths of the underground labs. With some poking around it turns on and opens a portal to the realm of darkness. Many heartless escape till she manages to shut it down. An apparition in physical form, but a physical body thanks to hypnotic illusion created by darkness is how Ansem interacts. The two cross paths half a year before the events of the game. The fight between the two is one of wills, and the desire to manipulate for end goals, in which Ansem wins. It is through chance happenings that causes a change in focus. The old labs of Hollow Bastion are not as abandoned as they seem. Xemnas returns often to do a number of things there, and in one instance crosses paths Miya as she takes care of a task. It causes a rise in curiosity, and he chooses to dig. Knowing that Miya could have useful potential in the Organization. It is thanks to the intervention of Xemnas that breaks Miya from the spell Ansem holds on her. The cause of the war between Miya and Xemnas is due to his deceiving goals and desire to acquire her as leverage against a number of people. It is Xemnas that causes Miya to loose her heart and become a nobody. Their intense battle of wills continues through the entire plot of the main games. ''Personality'' Before Radiant Garden's Fall Miya is a bright, perky kid. She has a huge heart and loves with every inch of its capacity. She's a very happy girl, and loves to make mischief with her best friends Lea and Isa, and sometimes her little brother Ienzo… and then the occasional solo mission. She loves her family and friends deeply, thankful for them everyday. Miya has her faults, she's a normal young teenager. Full of mischief and blooming rebellion, especially with the less time her father spends with her. She doesn't like being ignored, she's strong willed and very stubborn. Miya is loyal to a fault, and very trusting. She has her fears, fears of the little heartless that haunt her steps, of losing those she loves and not being loved by her father. She hides her worries and sadness by being a very active and perky child. After Radiant Garden's Fall Miya is drastically different from the innocent child she used to be. Before Radiant Gardens was destroyed, Miya was a happy kid, with a bright personality and a loving heart. But from 16 to 24 she has had the time to lock all of her emotions, memories and happiness away in the depths of her heart, all to simply block the pain of the reality that she has none of her friends or family left. For those eight years Miya has felt hollow and empty, blocking any type of emotional distress with her studies, keeping the nightmares at bay by not sleeping. Miya is a distressed young woman, suffering from PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), she is highly paranoid and an insomniac. She has little life in her anymore. Yen Sid and Mickey worry about her, but hope to let her grieve in her own time. Miya has a quick temper, sharp tongue and generally has a sour attitude, if not just downright depressing. She does her best to hide it though, and that generally fails, she only fools herself. ''Appearance'' Since Miya hails from Destiny Islands her appearance is unique in the setting of Radiant Garden. Her skin matches the ethnic group that Wakka and Xehanort extend from. Her eyes are rich, earthy brown. Her form is petite and lithe, though properly proportioned between weight and height. The most peculiar feature about her is her strange hair. It does not grow and never changes its two toned violet and indigo hues. The uniqueness stems from the event of darkness being placed in her heart as an infant; her natural hair that is never known, at least currently, is thick black hair. As a young child Ansem dressed Miya in dresses of varying colors. Both liked the idea of colors and using all of them. It was a fun experience for both. As a young teenage Miya likes to wear specific clothes, a style that fits her personality that is perky and bright. You can always find her wearing a black hair ribbon that she ties on the right top side of her head, a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves that are black and white striped, a pair of lace up white boots and a chain belt with a little purple heart charm attached to it. Miya will wear mostly long pants, ranging from denim to black, sometimes wear shorts. You will almost always find her in tank tops, though she loves wearing overly long sleeved shirts in the winter. Miya loves wearing green, blue, purple, black and white. Her favorite outfit is a high collared, button up green sleeveless top with silver buttons, a pair of black pants with lots of zippers and pockets, her gloves, ribbon, boots and belt. Miya's style doesnt change much from her teen years. She still wears the black ribbon, white lace up boots, her belt and the same black and white striped fingerless gloves. Though she doesn't wear many colors anymore, just black and white, and the white is only minimal. Her main attire is long black pants, black tank tops, and a black corset for an accent. She has a sleeveless black coat, trimmed with white. Its tail cut into three points that look like petals of a flower, a hand sized white circle in the center of each petal. Miya also wears thick black lipstick and a silver stud in her left side of her nose. In her whole life her attire changes for most worlds she visits. It's a concept Yen Sid has made sure she understands. ''The Stars Align (1-6) Events that transpire 16 or so years before Birth By Sleep Miya's story truly begins even before she could remember events that took place around her. The age it begins is still unsolved, but it ranges from 6 months to a year. Miya was born to a older couple on Destiny Islands, they are unnamed and undeveloped aside from the fact they were older and had a hard time becoming pregnant. They lived in a sail boat and traveled around the islands often. It was one very unfortunate night that a storm rolled in and they were casualties of that storm. Before the boat was wrecked they set a small floating cradle out to sea through a porthole, for they were trapped inside by the fallen mast. The cradle was swept through the storm, how it was protected is unknown, it reached a near by island near a figure watching the storm. This figure was Master Xehanort, urged out of shelter due to a tug of the universe. He found the baby and took it to the shack he shared with his apprentice, Braig. After a brief discussion with the boy Xehanort decided on what to do with the child. He had no need of another student, nor the desire to raise the child, but he was not inclined to abandon it. Plus there was potential for future use, and anything that could be a chess piece to aid in checkmate. And he had a great curiosity, and felt compelled to execute an experiment that had been on his mind for some years. What might happen to an individual if they have a substantial amount of darkness within them, and grow up in an environment full of light. A cruel act many may think, but to the curious old man a chance to understand better the interaction between two sides of the scale. And Radiant Garden was a world that was full of light and had other uses in its confindes. Intended target to have find the child was the King, for that would be a stepping stone for the future. Filing the infants heart with darkness, he left the world and set her in the path of the king on a nightly stroll. Xehanot left shortly after, assured of the outcome that would transpire in his favor. Ansem did indeed find the baby, who was crying loudly in distress. His heart was touched by her, brown eyes huge with a sadness that shocked him. Fate had brought the child to him, and he chose to adopt her as his own. Reasoning a in the fact he was later in age, had no wife or woman of interst and thus no heir, plus he had desired greatly to be a father. He legally adopted her, his parllement did not like this course of action one bit, for the child was foreign in appearance to their culture. Of course, like with most things, Ansem disregarded them and adopted her. He named her Miya, after a fictional heroine who rearranged the stars to save a dying world. The name was Miyako, which meant beautiful night child. In Ansem's mind she was his Little Fallen Star for that was how he explained her strange arrival to their world. The next few years were peaceful and smooth, Miya grew up into a well adjusted little girl who loved her father greatly. It isn't until Miya was 6 years old that things began to change. ''Reaching for the Stars (6-16) Events that transpire 10 years before Birth By Sleep and 3 or so years after. Worlds turn, plans come to fruition, and the next step is taken. And so is the case with this progression. Xehanort's plan took a step forward by sending his pupil, Braig, to Radiant Garden. In the hopes of Braig getting a position under the King, a plot was devised to make sure such was the case. Once on the compound the scream of a young child caught the young mans attention and he sought out the source. It was the 6 year old Miya, being chased by a exuberant little shadow heartless. With this being the opportunity needed Braig shot it and saved the young princess. The girl was ecstatic and ran to find her ather to tell about her hero. Braig feigned it was nothing but suggested that he should look into security measures. Ansem agreed and asked if he would be so willing to become the Captain of the Guard and Miya's Guardian. Before this the royal family had felt little need for guards and so this was quite a start for the whole community. Both Braig and Mater Xehanort were satisfied with this, Braig was in and unbeknownst to him, his charge was the same little girl from the stormy night on Destiny Island. And Xehanort felt it useful to reap information on his young experiment in passing. With the next step in the plan succeeded it was time to lay low for the conspirators. But for the young Miya, life was just beginning. Her father had never really let explore the world on her own, and now with her guardian she could do that everyday and all day. One of the first events she was able to experience independently was a festival. Miya was playing with chocobo chicks in the livestock tent when two boys came in talking abouttheraces and betting. A trio of other boys came in and the five got into a small spat about what chocobo would win the race and which group would walk away more the richer. These boys were Lea and Isa, and then a young Cid, Reno and Zack. After he three boys left Miya poed her two cents into which stead the boys should pick, after much debating they agreed. The chocobo won and that was the start of a beautiful friendship between the trio. Being that the boys were orphans and survived on their own Miya began to learn useful world knowledge from them. Ansem saw the relationship forming and choose to do what he could for the two boys. The kids became tight, called themselves the Three Musketteers and were total mischief. Not many months later Ansem sends note to an old colleague and offered a position as his research wingman. The man, Even, agreed and arrived at the castle ready for work with a young infant of his own. A baby boy who's family had recently passed away and left him with Even who was a close family friend. Miya adored the little boy, who was named Ienzo, and quickly dubbed herself as his big sister, promising to take care of him forever. Life fell quite, normal routines where formed and children grew up. It was 6 years later when Miya turned 12 that things began to shift and turn. The young girls life changing and realizations sinking in. Things change not due to any events but the shifting feelings and dispositions of a young girl immerging into a teenager. Part of the benefits of having a guardian for Miya was that Ansem could do his scientific studies and focus on them more. Ansem is a man with a tendency to shift his focus from one I the resting thing with another, and sad but true this is what happened with Miya. She began to grow up and become independent of him, he let her do whatever she wanted for the most part, and most discipline or redirection came from Braig, the other two guards or Even who taught the children school. This caused a unnoticed attachment disorder leaning toward the Ambivalent Attachment. Ansem's inconsistency in her life from 7 up formed her to be attached to him greatly but also reject him. He never took time to do walks or just spend tie with her, his attention dwindled toward her. The only time she would gain any from him was for reprimanding in situations that didn't need as harsh a hand, and was always brisk and displeased in those moment. It was clear he favored Ienzo since the boy had interests in the sciences he and Even delved into. Ienzo was the perfect child, Miya was the problematic teen. As Miya reached her preteens, these rebellious events became more frequent and on purpose. She did it to spite people they were directed at, show him she could do what she wanted, and also to just get his attention. A child like this believe any attention is better than none. This angered Ansem greatly, why was his little princess behaving this way? He didn't have time to deal with such nonsense so he would ground her often. Miya herself didn't understand why she did the things she did, and why she felt that way towards it all and that itself caused more pain. It was a constant battle of wills between them. It caused a stress on her relationship with Ienzo, which she didn't realize it. Even though they did things together he was distant and chose to use her as a proxy to get out of trouble. It was a particularly rebellious event that Miya blew up at her father at the age of 12, telling him all her feelings with the situation and him. She was shut down and sent to her room, feeling crushed that he would not even consider how she felt. One thing that was constant in her life since 6 was the presence, every now and then, of shadow heartless. They had always appeared in her emotional times, not that she knew this. No matter if it was good or bad emotions, and not even Braig could explain to Xehanort this oddity. But the reason was because they could sense her heart and how familiar and friendly it felt to them. But why? It stems back to the darkness placed in her heart as an infant, and the light of her environment had made her heart sit in a unique place of shadow. That shadow has similar properties to shadow heartless, thus the draw. Miya however never has liked them and they caused her a great deal of anxiety since she was 6. So in this moment of preteen crisis, where her heart was raging in pain, sadness and rejection a group of small shadow heartless appeared. Normally their response to her was never harsh or forceful, but with her heart in a frenzy they were as well. Their appearance in her room caused her heart to switch from sadness to panic and terror. Sudden reactions equaled the heartless jumping on her in attack mode. She was expecting a hit, curled into a tight ball for protection. But none came, the only sound was the sound of dissipating darkness. Opening her eyes she was met by the sight of a dark gray shield of foreign matter coming from her hand. Miya told no one of this event, cause even she was scared of what she had done, which she still wasn't sure what that had been. But her curiosity grew and it egged her. She wanted to know. So she began to take time away from people, putting herself in harms way to find that weird thing she had done before. When she found it she began to mess with it, figuring how to summon it with out peril. And as time went on began to realize she could control actual shadows with her mind, and morph the substance into other objects. Miya concluded that she had a strange and unique ability to control shadows. How she was able to do this she didn't know, nor would it be explained any time soon. But this ability is the direct outcome of Xehanort's experiment. A heart with dark in an environment of light caused the heart to fall into a balance of shadow. Her heart would be mostly saturated in darkness with a strong vibrant seed of light in the midst of it. After these events things began to quiet down between Miya and Ansem. Miya behaved for the most part, going back to her less rebellious ways and just being more mischievous with the boys. When her 13th birthday hit she was allowed to get her ears peirced. After showing Lea and Isa, Isa goaded her by saying it didn't hurt and that she probably cried. He was being the teasing twerp and she knew how to tease back. She bet him that he'd cry getting his ear's peirced, and they made a bet. Miya would get her nose pierced, and Isa would get his ears done. Lea just watched near by, shaking his head and cringing. Enough to say Miya won the bet, Isa had the first tear though she too shed a few. They laughed over it,the two's competitive nature seemed to get them in interesting messes. Ansem wasn't pleased with this nose piercing, but simply put up with it. Braig found it amusing, Ienzo thought it foolish and Zuga giggled to herself quietly. It was shortly after this that the events of Birth by Sleep kicked in. Miya was not effected much accept a sore noggin. One thing is tied together with the co-story of Zuga. In our plot Braig has not yet been on board with the darkness thing, Zuga is a fellow apprentice with Braig and she is not cooperating with the Masters plan. Braig is on the fence on how he will go along with Xehanort's plan. Over time Xehanort was able to see the relationship between Braig and Miya, perhaps putting the girl in jeopardy would get Braig to move into his plan much more solidly and not be swayed by Zuga's disagreement. This takes place before Terra reaches Radiant Garden. He had Vanitas take time away from his own tasks to kidnap the girl by knocking her unconscious and taking her into the resiviors beneath the castle compound. Xehanort had no desire for his young prospect to know him, so she was kept asleep. He summoned Braig there and told him if he did not do everything he asked his young charge would be greatly harmed, a promise he could keep if need be. Braig was easily swayed and accepted the roll desired of him. No one but Zuga was he wiser of Braig's explanation of his mangled face after the events with Terra. Miya was safe and that was what mattered. Later in Braig's life it would drag him someplace he would wish to escape but be to far gone. It was once the amnesiac Xehanort arrived in Radisnt Garden that Miya's life was truly shaken. The slim attention she did have with her father was gone, her time with Braig dissipated and Ienzo became much more focused on Xehanort and the research that came out of his arrival. Miya felt extremely abandoned and forgotten, she pulled away from Zuga, Lea and Isa even though she spent time with them she shut herself off emotionally. And she began to vigorously work with her shadows. In her anger and sadness she became more controlled with her shadows and decided to use them to seek mild, yet aggressive revenge against Xehanort. As well as sabotaging the experiments and work being done. It was one day that she was in her room practicing that Zuga came into the room. It was silent and she had not expected the girl to be in there and was shocked by what she saw. Miya was practicing with her shadows and walking in on this made both females stare at each other frozen. It was Miya who reacted when Zuga began to walk backwards out the door. Frantically begging her to not tell anyone. Seeing she was distressed Zuga stayed and comforted her, listened to her explain it all and promised to tell no one. Being that Zuga had her own magic quirks she could understand Miya's situation. Though being the one to worry and be concerned for one of the children she loved deeply, she felt the need to at least share in secret this with Braig. Braig pondered this and kept it for later use if it became useful. Nearing Miya's 14th birthday King Mickey arrived back in Radiant Garden on the reason that Yen Sid had felt an unsettling shift of darkness in this world of light. He spoke to Ansem and they quickly became friends, it was during this time that Miya pulled are particularly cruel prank on Xehanort and this caused Ansem great amounts of grief. Mickey inquired about the girl and he explained things of the past few years. During that conversation Braig felt that dropping the bomb about his charges little quirk would be a good way to possibly extract a stress on Xehanort that was making him unproductive towards the old plan, and quite distressed. Braig's revealing of this shocked Ansem, and made Mickey very curious. Enough to request he take Miya to meet his master, Yen Sid, and perhaps train her in the ways of magic. Ansem pondered the offer as well as the situation he found himself in. Perhaps this explained a lot about his daughter and part of him wanted to keep her with him to study this peculiarity. But then he also realized that if Miya was away learning something for her future she would not cause disorder in the castle and hinder the experiments. Ansem accepted Mickey's offer and it wasn't long after some rushed good byes as well as a missed one for Ienzo that Miya was off on her own adventure. Meeting Yen Sid was extremely awkward for the young teen. She understood that as she became his student she would have to submit to his authority and superior wisdom in her ignorance. It was. A hard shift, to swallow a pride and mentality she had towards her family to being an obedient student who respected her master. It was 6 months that Miya spent with Yen Sid one on one each day. Learning histories of the worlds, basic magic, experimenting with her shadows, and being molded by the elder. It was teacher student interaction for about 2 months, it was when she asked to get some things off her chest that had been bothering her as she had begun to have time to analyze herself on the inside. Miya had a bit of a breakdown that Yen Sid was able to help the teen through and objectively help her get on a path that would build her up for the better. After those 6 months Yen Sid requested of Phil in Olympus to train her in the ways of a hero. Physical training to give her a base of how to fight, use weapons and have a stronger, healthier body. It was agreed and she trained with the young Hercules. While in Olympus she met up with Zack again, their reunion was a crazed spazz of hugs and catching up over lunch. Both astounded by the others path to this world and vowing to train, fight and be there for the other. A pact of friends, and of comrades. Miya was permitted to return home for the month of April for her birthday, so that she could enjoy her family and have a brief reprieve from her highly rigorous training. At her return the people who welcomed her home like nothing had changed was Lea and Isa, as well as Zuga. Ansem hardly took a moment to see her along with the rest of the Apprenticeship. Ienzo avoided her completely. This hurt her but instead of dwelling on anything inside her home she chose to spend her tie with Lea and Isa entirely. She told them of her adventures, they shared hers. Teenage romance was in the air, things had changed in her absence. Best friends had formed crushes, and in a trio one always was left as the third wheel and competitive natures arose. For the longest time Miya had a crush on Lea, for as long as that was there Isa had a crush on Miya. The boy's competitiveness rubbed off on her and she noticed how awkward things were. So she attempted to also spend time with the boys separately. It was tiring. Lea respected her time with Isa, Isa on the other and found reasons to interrupt. On the day before Miya would leave again, the three spent all day together. Roaming around town, the gardens and hanging out in their old hedge fort. It was later that Lea asked Miya to watch the sunset with him. They laughed and joked around, talked about future goals of the next year and chilled. Boy sees the girl and the girl sees the boy, the moment was right and Lea leaned in to kiss her. It would of been their first kiss, as well as first shared. Except for the untimely interruption from Isa bearing sea salt ice cream for the three of them. ''Lost Among the Stars (16-24) Begins at the Fall of Radiant Garden and bridges the gap to 1 year to 6 months before Kingdom Hearts 1. ''Changing Our Stars (24-26) Events that transpire during the whole of the 3 main Kingdom Hearts. KH1, ReCom, KH2. ''Little Falling Star (26) Events revolving around Dream Drop Distance and current pause in Miya's cannon end. 'KHOriginal's Universe' ''Family ''Friends'' ''Pairing'' ''Enemies'' ''Personality'' ''Appearance'' 'Sorcerer's Pupil' ''Magic Training'' : Workings of the Ancient Mystic's : Meditation : Becoming a Wizard : Succession ''Olympus Training'' ''Magic Skills'' : Wizard In Training Magic : Wizard Magic : Enchantress Magic ''Battle Skills'' : Swordsmanship : Martial Arts : Weapon Miya's Shadows : Strengths : Weaknesses : Uses : Stance Hobbies and Relaxation : Gymnastics : Dance : Drawing 'Creator Tidbits' ''Miya's Origin's'' I first began work on Miya back in 2010 (I was 19), around February or March. A dear friend of mine got me hooked into Kingdom Hearts as she was playing 358/2 Days. We began to play with silly self insert rping over the phone and then we decided to make a legit roleplay with our own characters. Birth by Sleep was out by then, and we began to mold and meld a plot, and our characters. Miya came from messing around at tektek.org and listening to techno music. The song's I listened to inspired the initial avatar's creation, I had no name and no details that I actually wanted aside from her looks and that she was a friend of Lea and Isa's. 2010- fall 2011 me and my friend worked dillegently to shape her character, Zuga and Miya. ''Miya's Strengths'' ''Miya's Weaknesses'' ''Miya's Quirks'' ''The Discards'' Category:Mystic Category:Wizard Category:Radiant Garden Resident Category:Original Character Category:World Princess